The Last To Love
by Anime-junkie101
Summary: L is left alone with the mysterious Motosuwa Tsukira. Realizing that he knows nothing about her, he tries to learn more about this unknown beauty. However he gets more then he bargained for when she says she loves him. ONESHOT!


**I do not own the character Tsukira. The character belongs to animebtmiku. Enjoy the ONESHOT. (And yes I realize it's OOC ... L is difficult to write about.)**

Motosuwa Tsukira carried a tray with tea and other varied sweets into the dark hotel room. The only light that was being emitted was coming from the computer screen which sat on a coffee table in front of L. L sat on the couch in his usual squatting position as he watched intently into the screen before him. Tsukira set the tray down on a dark wood table in front of an open window; the breeze blowing the curtains in front of her. She looked over at L for just a moment but as she did so, she knocked over a cup full of tea. She squealed as she frantically grabbed a nearby cloth and began dabbing at the liquid spreading across the table and dribbling onto the floor.

L turned and looked at her. She was kneeling now; dabbing at the carpet where the tea was staining. She appeared to be cursing to herself as her cheeks burned red hot. L was unsure as to what to do in this situation; it was true he was a genius, but when it came to socializing, he was definitely a dud. He swallowed and turned back to the computer screen.

"It's alright; I don't need any right now anyways." His eyes shifted from side to side; hoping that his words came to comfort her to some extent.

His words stung Tsukira as she bit down on her trembling bottom lip; when it came to L, she turned into an over-sensitive mess. "I'm so sorry, L-sama! You can have mine!" She reached for the other tea cup and ran next to L. She bowed low and as she did so she held out the tea cup for him. "Please take mine."

L looked baffled for a moment but slowly reached out for the tea cup; grabbing the handle delicately with his thumb and forefinger. He waited for her to stand up, but when she didn't he looked around the room, confused. "Thank you, Motosuwa-san."

Tsukira stood up and cupped her hands in front of her chest. "Please, call me Tsukira." She smiled sweetly and it made L blush slightly. She _was_ cute.

L nodded and took a sip of his tea. He smiled and looked up at her. Once Tsukira knew the tea was good enough for him, she went and stood by the table once again. L felt a little uncomfortable having her stand back there alone; it wasn't like she was his bodyguard or something.

_But what was she?_

L thought for a moment and couldn't exactly place how Tsukira had gotten to be a part of the Task Force. He turned and looked at her. "Might I ask you a question?" Tsukira nodded frantically, without moving away from the table. "Why don't you sit here?" He padded the cushion on the couch next to the one he was crouching on.

Tsukira's heart beat painfully in her chest as she walked towards the couch and sat as far away from him as possible on the two man couch. She pressed her knees together and cupped her hands together on her lap. She sat up perfectly straight and pushed her long hair off her shoulders. She couldn't bring herself to look at him; she looked straight ahead of her instead.

L studied her, searching her face. His eyes dragged across her body from her slender bare ankles, to her long soft-green skirt, to her pink and green sleeved T-shirt. She certainly had her own style; L didn't mind. Tsukira looked at him after a while of not saying anything; her eyes were met with his.

Color rose in her cheeks as she looked away from him and focused her eyes on the wall ahead of her. "What is it you wanted to ask me, L-sama?" She interlaced her fingers with her skirt and squeezed them nervously.

"What made you come to the Task Force? What is your specific job here?" He narrowed his eyes at her, not meaning anything rude by it.

Tsukira was shocked by the question and she looked at him. She saw his narrowed expression and took it offensively. She turned her body sharply so that she was almost completely facing him; her eyes were wide and pleading. "I'm not anyone suspicious! Honest!"

Her child-like tone of voice made L smile. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just realized I don't know much about you."

Tsukira blushed and looked at her hands. _L-sama wants to know about me? What should I do?_ She looked back at L who was still looking at her. "Um, well. My job here is to make you happy, of course I'm meant to look after all the problems the Task Force has, coffee, snacks, documents, filing." She looked at him and smiled. "But mostly, since I mostly work with you, L-sama," She blushed and turned her eyes from his, keeping her face facing him. "I'm here to make you happy."

L lifted his eyebrows seriously. "Ah. So you're here to make me happy, to fulfill my needs." Tsukira nodded, smiling. L turned his body so it was almost facing her. He lowered his face and let his hair fall in front of his eyes. "Well then, how about a go?" He watched as Tsukira's jaw dropped as she realized what he was implying and she searched for something to say. He turned his body to face the computer screen again. "It's alright; it was a joke, a joke!" He smiled awkwardly. He looked at her; she was looking at him; her expression very much confused; her mouth was still open and looking incredulously at him. He cleared his throat and looked around the room. "A bad joke, of course. Sorry."

He turned his face from hers and looked in front of himself nervously. _Idiot._ The awkward silence fell on them and Tsukira could feel her palms getting sweaty. She looked at her hands. "Um…"

"You never told me_why_ you came here. Playing servant to a bunch of old men doesn't sound too intriguing for someone as young and vibrant as you." He was questioning her to find information on her, yes. To make sure she wasn't any danger to him or the Task Force, yes. But part of him, he realized, was actually interested.

Tsukira stared at her hands which fidgeted nervously on her lap. She smiled softly to herself; she spoke as if she were in a dream. "I wanted to be close to someone."

L looked at her, studied her. "Close to someone?"

Tsukira nodded. "Yes."

"Do you love this person?" L realized he may be asking a bit too much, and yet…

Tsukira nodded. "Very much so. It's hard though. He doesn't seem to have the same feelings for me as I have for him; he hardly knows I'm alive. But still I can't seem to keep away from him. Even if he doesn't love me back." She paused and looked into his eyes. "I want to be with him always."

L's heart began to pound as he looked into her eyes. He gripped his chest and panicked._A heart attack!?_ After a moment he realized he was simply getting excited over something. Looking into her eyes gave him that reaction. His throat suddenly went dry; he reached for his tea. He delicately picked it up, took a gulp, and set it back down. He looked at her and she covered her mouth with her hands as she smiled. "What?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She leaned across and touched the top of L's lip with it. "You had some tea, just… There." She looked at his lips and felt 'want' spread through her body. Being this close to him was dangerous. She looked up into his eyes which was an even bigger mistake; she swallowed dryly.

"Tsuki-chan?" L whispered nervously as he searched her eyes.

Tsukira's eyes widened and she leaned back, suddenly aware of what she was doing. She looked back in front of her, then at her lap. "What did you call me?"

L scratched his head. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind, the last part of your name kind of creeps me out."

Tsuki laughed quietly. "I haven't been called that since I was little." She looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry; you could call me anything you wanted to, L-sama."

L looked at her once again and saw her smiling, his stomach tensed. "Why doesn't he notice you?" He asked suddenly.

Tsuki widened her eyes in shock. "What?"

"This man you love, why doesn't he notice you?"

Tsuki blushed and looked at her lap. "He's too wrapped up in work, I guess."

"He's a fool." L looked back at his computer screen. In the corner of his eye he saw her look at him with her lips slightly parted.

She stammered for a moment, searching for the right words. "Not really." She smiled sadly to herself. "He's a great man; it's understandable for someone like myself to go unnoticed."

"It shouldn't matter how great he is." He looked towards the ceiling. "Maybe I shouldn't be saying anything. I've never had anyone care about me like that before. I think to have something like that would be something to treasure."

Tsuki stared at L, searching his face. She was amazed by the fact that L was opening up like this to her; she couldn't understand why. In truth, neither could L. However, L's words gave her courage as she brought her knees up onto the couch, and she faced him. She leaned forward and propped herself up on her arms, and, on her hands and knees, her face came to an inch before L's. L turned to her and inhaled deeply.

"It's _you_." She whispered.

L looked into her eyes, his expression looked like a frighten child. "What?"

Tears shimmered in Tsuki's eyes as the light from the computer screen glistened in the moisture. She sniffled as she spoke quietly; passionately. "You're the only person I never want to be without. I don't care if you don't return my feelings, but _you're _the person I want to be with, always." Her tears rolled down her face; but she did not sob. "It hurts knowing that I went unnoticed, but…" She searched his face. "It would have hurt a lot more if you weren't around at all." She paused again and looked into his eyes steadily. "You said you've never had anyone care about you before, but that's not true." She took a breath to build courage. "I love you, L-sama."

She brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. L's eyes shot open as his cheeks burned red. The sensation that was running through his body was unlike anything he had ever felt before; he was happy, but his heart ached. He felt sad; but he wanted to smile. He closed his eyes as he let her kiss him, a tear rolled down his cheek as his bottom lip trembled. The unbreakable L, had been broken.

Tsuki continued to hold her lips to his; after all, she had waited for this moment for a long time. She brought her hand up and gently touched his cheek. She felt the wetness from his tears and pulled back from him to see what was happening. Suddenly, before she could get a good look, he reached out and gripped her jaw line to pull her back to him. This time it was Tsuki's eyes that shot open as her body also slammed against his. Their hearts pounded against their chests; each one feeling the others.

L had pulled Tsuki back to him for multiple reasons. He didn't want her to see him cry, but what was more then that was… He didn't want her warmth to leave him. He had realized that the life he had been living wasn't complete, it was cold. And then suddenly someone as vibrant and colorful as Tsuki comes into his life, and he finally understands what it feels like to be warm.

He nervously placed his hands on her shoulders as he turned his body to face her. She placed her hands gently on his knees as she leaned between his legs. Without taking her lips from his she stood up, when she had stood, she pulled her lips from his, gripped his hands, and pulled him to stand in front of her.

L stood and looked into her eyes questioningly. She walked backwards and pulled him with her. Directly behind the couch there was a bed, and Tsuki came to stand at the side of it; her back facing the bed. She placed one of his hands on her breast and watched as L's face turned red as he looked nervously around the room. She removed her other hand from his own and touched his face. Only then did he look at her.

Tsuki stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, this time much more passionately. L's free hand wrapped around her and settled on her back; his fingers splayed so he was covering as much of her back as he could. Tsuki suddenly pulled back from him and lifted her shirt, revealing a white bra with pink flowers on it; L thought it was fitting.

Next was L's shirt which she slid of with ease; she looked at his long, thin, pale body. God how she loved him. She leaned in and kissed him once again. She felt his body tense as her skin rubbed softly and slowly against his. He put both of his hands on her bare back; one was splayed between her shoulder blades while the other one splayed across the curve of her lower back. He moved his thumbs up and down, caressing her. He loved the softness of her.

She pulled her lips from his once again and looked at him. She gripped his shoulders and made him sit on the side of the bed. She stood directly in front of him and, he noticed, her self assurance and confidence had faded. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She slid the straps off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She blushed as she looked around her nervously. She slid her skirt down her legs, showing a matching pair of underwear to the bra that now lay at her feet.

All the while L watched her. He looked at her body, and looked into her eyes. She was beautiful in so many ways, he was overwhelmed. Obviously his expression was more overwhelming to Tsuki who placed her hands on opposite shoulders and looked at him with a pout-like expression.

"What?" She said shyly.

L blushed and looked at her feet. "Your beautiful, is all."

Tsuki smiled and suddenly gripped his shoulders. She positioned him so that he was lying comfortably length-wise across the bed; his head resting on the full pillows. She straddled him and kept her hands on his shoulders; her hair falling around her face.

"Tsuki-chan…" He looked up into her eyes as she smiled down at him.

She used one hand and brushed his disheveled hair off his forehead. "I know you don't love me. I don't expect you to. But I hope someday… You will."

He brought his hand up and cupped her jaw and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I have a dangerous job; I shouldn't get involved with someone… What if I were to-"

She placed a finger to his parted lips. "Whether you're in this world or the next, nothing could make me regret this." She used one hand pulled her underwear off of her body; all the while, looking at him. When she was finished she used her hand and smoothed back more of his hair. "Whether you're in this world or the next, I will always love you." She leaned her head towards his and kissed him. This time she opened her mouth with his, both of them getting deeply into the kiss.

This kiss was a duel of passions; even Tsuki herself was overwhelmed by how it felt. While their mouths opened against each other, no tongues were involved, making it all the more special. There mouths moved slowly against each other as Tsuki worked with L to get his pants off. With one strong push his pants along with his underwear was shed from his body. A breeze from the open window blew into the dark hotel room and spread from wall to wall; brushing against the bare skin lying above the covers on the bed.

The cool night breeze sent shivers up L's body as he lay beneath Tsuki. He turned his face and looked at the open window, and then back at Tsuki, who smiled. "Lift up." She said. L was confused but he lifted the upper half of his body as she pulled the blankets from beneath him. Once they had settled beneath the blankets she adjusted herself comfortable on top of him.

The atmosphere had suddenly grown serious as she looked at him looking at her. She swallowed as she moved her body appropriately against his. His face tightened nervously as he searched her face.

"This isn't your first time, is it?" He asked awkwardly. He regretted it instantly; he felt so powerless with this woman, but a part of him liked that. Liked knowing that he wasn't in control, knowing that he could just relax for once. Tsuki was amazing him more and more.

She looked away from him. "Well, no." She looked back at him steadily. "But it's never felt like this. I feel like this time it's different, like this means something." She smiled slightly and searched his eyes. "I thought the other times meant something too, but you've just proven to me that they didn't."

The sound of their uneasy breathing filled the room as Tsuki sheathed L inside her body. She leaned in and kissed him passionately; L found it hard to breath as Tsuki's mouth opened against his. She settled down on him and L's body went rigid. Tsuki could tell he was trying to look calm and collected; she wasn't worried. She wanted L to see how much she loved him; she wasn't going to be able to show him that with rough, fast sex. She smiled to herself as she realized she too was incredibly nervous; when she was usually graceful and confident, she was now a tumbling mess. He hands quivered as L entwined his right hand with hers.

She rocked her hips nervously, slowly against him. They both knew that what they were doing was right. Tsuki loved L, she always had, and nothing was going to change that. L needed to be loved, and this was the first step to him loving back. There bodies continued to move slowly together as their breathing became more audible. Tsuki may have had sex before, but for what was being shared tonight, she was as much a virgin as L.

**PLEASE READ!**

**I am currently writing a book, this is to arrange a mailing list as some of you may already know. My novel will be a romantic comedy, and I will include my own personal sketched of the characters and scenes from the book. Since its my own original idea I cannot post it here, so I have a mailing list of about 70 people so far. I will mail you chapters as I complete them, just as I would on here.**

**Here is the summary:**

** Yoshida Kyou is an above average 18 year old boy. He attends the Higurashi High School for the wealthy where he is by far the most popular boy in school. He excels in all thing in life except for his grades. He also leads a very enjoyable life; or so he tells his class mates. However when his father decides to remarry, Kyou is less then pleased. The story begins when his father brings home his beautiful new wife with his not so beautiful new daughter-in-law, Kotoko Ayame. Things go wrong right from the start as Kyou quickly finds out that his fathers new family is poor! Kyou must learn that social status and wealth aren't everything in this world, and as we take a deeper look at the troubled lives of these two teens, maybe he just might.**

**The more readers the better, please send me your emails to be added to the mailing list. If it assures you at all, I've been published. XD **


End file.
